God in this Moment
by KinSinja
Summary: Songfic, it's about a new story im making. Deidara freed his friends from his father so he is becoming a puppet for his father the Tsuchikage. Akatsuki tries to save him, but Deidara doesn't let them


God in This moment

God in This moment

Song: God in this moment – Gavin Mikhail

Pair: SasoDei

Rating: T

Songfic, a sidefis to a new fic

_Song_

_**Flashbacks**_

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Stained glass windows all around me _

_Watching as they fall down to their knees _

_Whispering words I am not understanding _

_But, I know that I should be_

A man stood in the sunset and just stared at the sun with his lifeless blue eyes. His blonde hair got a golden shade in the sun. His beige coat flutters slowly with the wind. Behind him were his land, thanks to his father, Iwa or Hidden village in Rock. He slowly lift his head up to the sky and saw ten birds in the air, but outside his prison.

_Kneeling, praying, asking for forgiveness _

_Thinking of all the things I've done wrong _

_Hoping their god is out there somewhere _

_He's listening now _

_And all along... _

The Tsuchikage sat in his office, staring at the sky that was on the outside. Silent tears slowly fall from his eyes. The eyes that belong to the fifth Tsuchikage, Takahashi Deidara, a former member in the akatsuki. He didn't want to become the kage, but he had to save his friends. It was, after all, his fault. Everything is his fault.

_And I'm told _

_There's a god in this moment _

_Watching over me _

_I don't know _

"_**Deidara!"**_

"_**Yamero!!"**_

"_**Dame!"**_

"_**Deidara, don't you dare say yes, cause if you did, I'm going to fucking kill you!"**_

"_**Onegai onii-san, onegai!"**_

"_**Say no!"**_

"_**Deidara, no!"**_

"_**Noo!"**_

_There's a god in this moment _

_But I know I'll try to believe..._

"_**Yes, if you**__** free all my friends. And let them be"**_

_Ten years, ten lifetimes older now _

_Watching, waiting, expecting that day _

_Knowing that I can't hope to imagine _

_The ways my life will change_

"Ten years since the day you became my partner, then fucking years, Deidara. You became my partner when you were just eleven years" said Sasori to the moon that shined in Riku's room. The, soon to be fourteen, girl laid in Sasori's lap.

"How could you agree on something like that?"

_Now I'm holding my daughter, she's sleeping _

_I'm staring down at a face just like mine _

_Knowing that from now on _

_Nothing matters as much as this _

_In my life..._

The girl's tearstained face had a little sad smile on it. She was almost like a copy of Deidara. The girl had stopped eat and talk. All she did was sleeping and crying. All because her father forced her brother to stay in Iwa and never go outside the village ever again. If he only waited till we had escaped.

_And I know _

_There's a god in this moment _

_Watching over me _

_And I know _

_My god in this moment _

_And, I know I'll always believe..._

"Deidara, please…please come back…we need you, Riku needs you, I need you…akatsuki needs you, not because of your power, but, because you were the glue and we were the broken pieces. Please come back…"

_Until the day you took away from me _

_the only thing that mattered in my life _

"Deidara, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" shouted Ichiro angry when he saw his little brother by two years standing in the Academy's playground. When Deidara didn't answer Ichiro hit him in his face. Then he snapped. Deidara tackled his brother and started punching him. The academy students that had been freed from school stopped and stared.

_Can't you see why I am angry with you? _

_I'm hating you for all you put me through _

"Don't you fucking think you can go back to that fucking freak show!" screamed Ichiro as he tried to hurt his little brother, that didn't even had a scratch. But Ichiro was bloody, had no chakra left and was almost dead when he did the worst mistake in his life: "And that fucking puppet! He thinks that playing with dolls is art, something is fucking wrong with his fucking mind!" He didn't got to finish before Deidara had pushed in a hand full of clay in Ichiro's mouth. Then the Tsuchikage walked away but he stopped, put his hand in the usual position and sad lifeless: "Katsu"

_And, I don't know why inside this silence is deafening_

Deidara sat on the roof of the kage building and stared at the sky. There wasn't a sound that you could here, but he couldn't take the silence. The silence almost made him deaf, he put his hands around his ears. 'I want to go home' was all in his head, it was like a scream, but no one besides him could here it.

_In time, you know I gave up everything for you _

_I followed you always, all along_

"_**Danna, un, I take those to the right, un, and you take the left"**_

"_**Danna, un, come on, it isn't that bad to fly!"**_

"_**Danna, this will probably make you angry but…I'll handle that jinchuuriku, un"**_

"_**My fine art is in my explosives, un"**_

"_**Danna, don't you dare die, you are supposed to be eternal, un"**_

"_**Sasori no Danna, Aishiteru"**_

_God don't let her be gone _

_I'm lost without you... _

"That girl is not my daughter!" "Yes she is, she is your daughter and she is not going to die!" shouted Deidara at his so called father. "SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!" "…" "And who said she was going to die, when she's already dead, along with the rest of akatsuki" 'No…' Deidara's eyes were more lifeless than ever when anger formed in them. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU'VE DONE? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU"

_But now you're gone and I'm fading _

_And I, I hurt in all these new ways _

_Though I'm praying you've gone _

_to a better place now _

_I just can't say..._

'Two months, two months since that man called my father said that akatsuki were dead. I can't believe it. I feel deader than ever. I can't go on' Deidara sat on a roof that academic children used to come up to have their lessons sometimes. And this day a class with Kazuki as their teacher came up. The students became nervous, but Kazuki was like normal. I walked to the side of the roof, to give them more place, and I used the support of the railing to stand up. I closed my eyes as I stood there, I didn't even notice that Kazuki called my name. The only one in my family that I could stand was our mother, Riku and Kazuki. I felt something land on my shoulder, it was a note. I looked up and saw nothing, so I took the note and opened it: Don't stop believing in us – Sasori

_But I hope _

_There's a god in this moment _

_Watching over me _

_I don't know _

_If there's a god in this moment _

_But, I know I'll try to believe... _

"Deidara! What the fuck are you doing? Stop!" I shouted as he throw some explosives at me. We had finally gotten in Iwa without his father notice us and now he is attacking us. Behind him is some students that are looking terrified.

_God I hope _

_You're there in this moment _

_Watching over me, now_

_Can you show _

_Me you're there in this moment _

_Something to make me believe..._

"Please just leave… I can't come, I can never come with you, so stop trying. It's not worth it" "What the fuck are you talking about, Blondie?" shouted Hidan angry. "Deidara…" mumbled Sasori hurt. "Oni-san…" I heard Riku cry out between her sobs as they turned around and got away.

_But God I hope_

_You're there in this moment_

_Watching over me, now,_

_Can you show_

_you're there in this moment,_

"Deidara!! Wake up! This is not you! You are stronger than this! So please…please…don't give up" "I can't…" "Yes, you can! This is ridiculous, THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS! THIS ISN'T YOU, SO GRAB A HOLD ON YOURSELF! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!"

_Something to make me believe!_

"Tadaima…" "Welcome home, Riku" "…" "ONI-SAN!!"


End file.
